


Peanut Butter Crumpets

by amoama



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Jessica being supportive of Malcolm.





	

Malcolm slathered his crumpet in peanut butter. Even now, without the drug munchies, it was a necessity of life. 

He told Jessica about seeing his mom yesterday. He was still so thin but it had been too long, he’d had to go. His mom broke down when she saw him. She didn’t understand about Kilgrave, just saw her kid ruined by addiction. That kind of hurt was hard to bear. Hard to talk about.

Jessica listened, like usual, without seeming to, stealing bites of his breakfast. “But now you work at Alias Investigations,” she said, “you’ll make her proud again.”


End file.
